Moon Stalker
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: A young mouse maid, carrying an old sword, shows up at Redwall. She weaves a tale, the tale of Marten the Warrior, and a Warrior maiden. *dead story*
1. Rainlily

  
  


The young mouse maid held her sword lightly in her paws, the tip pointed towards the ground.. She shook her head, then knocked on the huge door. 

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice from the other side.

"A weary wondered. A traveling knight, be of good, and fair, and I'll protect you, for nought but a serving of vittles, and a roof for the night." The mouse maid said. The door was opened and out raced a little mouse, the mouse maid immediately sheathed her sword. 

"Mattimeo leave the poor traveler alone." the person that opened the door said.

"My name is Rain Lily Katema, what is yours?" she said picking up Mattimeo.

"My name is Cornflower, and that is Mattimeo." Cornflower said.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Rain Lily said. "You don't run this huge place by your self do you?" 

"Oh dear me where are my manners, please come in." Cornflower lead the way to the main Abby.

"What is this?" Mattimeo asked playing with a streak of blue colored hair. Rain Lily laughed, witch sounded like light rainfall. Cornflower looked at the guest. She had a light green tunic. She wore breeches, that where so dark green they appeared black. They tucked into a pair of knee high boots. She had a small sack on her back, with a sword under it, the hilt of the sword above her right shoulder. She was a cream colered except for a blue streak that started above her left eye and travailed past her left ear. 

"Oh that. That is my mark, all who are evil fear that." Rain Lily smiled as she saw more little ones, she sat Mattimeo down, "go play with you friends, and later I'll you a story." 

"What kinda story?" Mattimeo asked.

"Well I could tell you the one about the spirt ghost, or the one about a warrior, or even one about this very abby. But instead I will tell you one that has all three." Rain Lily smiled as the little ones ran of with Mattimeo in the lead. 

"Will you tell us the story as well?" a new voice asked, Rain Lily spun her hand reaching for the sword. She stopped when she saw a new mouse standing next to Cornflower. 

"Yes but first I'd like some vittles, if you have some to share."

"We always have some to share, my name is Matthias." He said.

  
  


Rain Lily looked around at all the food, she had never beheld so much in all of her seasons. There where several Dibbuns around her. She just smiled and shared her food with them. After she thought most had gotten there fill she stood up. A hush filled,

"I have traveled, this a way and that, met shrews, foxes, seers, and hermit. I fight for those who cannot fight for them self, I defend the weak and young. I am tracker, forger, warrior, and huntress. But am cursed to never find a home. But welcome were every I go. It has been that a way since this abby was created. I will now weave you a tale of history. As it has been told to me, and my mother, and her mother, and so on back to the time that this abby was being built. Back when there was a mouse maid, with her sword..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(I don't own the charaghters in this story, but Rain Lily, is mine. Please R and R. I realy have other stuf I need to work on. And should be, but this has bean buging me, so I had to at least start it. Jelfia)


	2. The sword of the Eastern Sea

  
  


THE SWORD OF THE EASTERN SEA

  
  


The mousemaid was tied to a tree. She ignored the cuts and bruises that she got from her last beating from trying to escape. She only concentrated on the sword, her sword. The whole camp was a sleep, huddled under blankets and what every they could find. The mousemaid ignored the storm, and cold snow that lashed out. She only saw the vermin, the huge rat, that held her sword as he slept. She finally broke thru her bonds, she was free. She ran over to her sword she picked it up and ran. She didn't care where just to be away. Her foot prints disappear as the snow swirled.

  
  


Gonff carefully opened the east gate. He didn't know what brought him out here in this cold, but he came anyway. When he opened the gate he was surprised to see a mouse lying there. Gonff heisted then ran back to the Abbey. He returned shortly with Bella, the badger mother. She saw a sword in the mouse's paw. Bella tried to take it away but the mousemaid held on tight. Bella deiced that it wasn't hurting any thing, yet. Bella picked the mousemaid up and went inside. 

"Gonff what where you doing out there?" Bella asked as the nurse mouse started to fuss over the mousemaid.

"I'm not really sure, but for her sake I'm glad I was." Gonff smiled cheekily. 

"Oh my. The poor thing." the nurse mouse said, "I need warm water. Quickly." Gonff immediately left to fetch the water. Bella looked over to the mouse that was lying on her stomach, the sword still tightly held in her right paw. On the mousemaid's back, arms and legs was scars, old mixed with new. The scars where from a whip. 

"Who could have done this?" the nurse mouse asked.

"We won't know till she tell's us." Bella said quietly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The mousemaid awoke, to an empty room. Her sword was lying on another bed. She picked it up and started out the door. Bella came in as the mousemaid opened the door.

"Good evening, I bought you some villtles. How are you felling?" Bella said ignoring the sword that the mousemaid held threateningly in her paws. The mousemaid heisted then pointed to the food, then herself. Bella understood, "yes it for you." The mousemaid quickly started to shove the food down, as if she was afraid it might get taken away. She still held her sword in a ready position.

"Calm down, you will make your self sick" Bella said as if she was talking to a dibbun. After the mouse maid had eaten her fill Bella said," My name Bella, you are safe here at Redwall. What is your name?" 

the mousemaid thought about it for a while. Finally in a ill-used voice she said, "I think. . . I think it tis. . . Moon Stalker. Ja, my name tis Moon Stalker." she fidgeted with the habit she had on.

"That is a pretty name, where are you from?" Bella question gently. 

"I came. . . from the east. . . by the sea, the eastern sea. A village, called Katema." Moon Stalker voice seamed to grow stronger as she talked.

"What brings you to Redwall?" Bella asked.

"I left to prove my warrior abilities, taking my mothers sword. It tis a right of passage, when I got back my village had been destroyed, those not killed or captured, fled. I wander for a season, looking for these villains, I was captured one day. . . they. . . were not the same ones that had killed my family. I scared a lot of them with the old stories from my home. And then I was forbidden to talk. If I did I was beat. I was beat for nearly anything I did, I survived for three seasons. Then I took my sword and fled." Moon Stalker leaned forward, "I do believe we have company, there tis a jumble of little'uns over that a way,"she said her head motioning towards the door. Bella was about to ask what a jumble of little'uns where but was stopped by Moon Stalker placing a paw on Bella.

"It was an accident, really. I did mean to call a Loup, but I forgot that the Ulv always travel with them. I had hoped that the spirt that ride on the Wolf, the Loup, would help free I. Ja I do hope your little'uns are safe in there beds, twould be a shame, there tis an Evil Sprit that rides on the back of wolf as well, the Ulv so like the taste of little'uns." after Moon Stalker said that they herd a pattering of feet. Bella smiled, "a jumble of little'uns?"

"Ja tis a jumble of little'uns." 

  
  


Moon Stalker was sewing a skirt. She had been there over a week, she had tried to help. But was mostly told to eat and get better. So she sat and sewed a lot. Moon Stalker herd a light pitter-patter, the ones that little'uns make when they tried to sneak. Moon Stalker smiled and looked at the door.

"Tis all right, I don't bite." she laughed. The little mouse walked over to her. 

"We wanat know 'bout Luop." He said. Another voice said form the hallway, "burr, an' Ulv."

"Come in all of you, I'll tell you about it I will." Moon Stalker said putting her sewing down. The little'uns giggled. 

"What tis so funny to you Little'uns?" Moon Stalker asked. They laughed more, till finally the mouse that came in first said, "you talk funny, waht is little ons?" 

"Little'uns be you." she said.

"No me be Dibbins." a surlily baby said.

"Where I come from we call you little'uns. Now hush a little and I will tell you about the Loup." the little'uns quite down as they found places to seat. Moon Stalker smiled as she told them.

"Now I come from beside the eastern sea. The wolf tis a huge creature, they travel in bands called brotherhoods, occasionally you will find one by its self. Now the wolfs they are neither good nor evil. They sometimes visited our village, but mostly they keep to them self. But they where cursed to be the carrier of good and evil. You see you can never have one with out the other, you may not notices the other but its their. Now the Loup, you should not fear it, it tis the good sprit. That was the one I was trying to call, to get ride of the villains that had captured me. Now the Ulv, that is an evil sprit, it often tries to steal little'uns. But don't worry you are safe here, I have banished the Ulv. And I will show you how to make Medisinsekk. They help keep evil spirts away." Moon Stalker picked her sewing back up, "now run along." 

"Tell us another story." one of the dibbuns said.

"How bout I tells you a pome instead." the dibbuns nodded.

"Ja, very well. Here it tis.

  
  


Hark my young'uns tis time,

Gather round thay fire warm,

Hear thay fated story of warrior lovers.

  
  


Thay ways of warriors are know to a few,

Tis a long and lonesome road.

With blood shed and losses at every turn.

  
  


He was of thay northlands, blade by his side.

Full of honor, his word a promise.

He had friends at his back, and enemies lying in front.

  
  


She was from thay eastland, blade on her back.

Courage her training, kindness un-question.

She had children behind her, enemies at her feet.

  
  


They fought side by side, swords in paw.

Against a horde, of little proportion

Till that horde had its fill, ran off clamoring.

  
  


They were wed on Summer's first day.

A feast fit for an army.

Happy thay had found a warrior two.

  
  


Twas a cool summer day the little'uns playing.

Thay villain did steal,

Those littlen'uns from under her nose.

  
  


Thay warriors two, took thay swords,

Friends tagging along.

Fought for those little'uns to get back.

  
  


But thay warriors little'un her heart true,

Deiced she like this world,

Thay life of a wander tis her calling.

  
  


She was trained as a knight,

A warrior true,

Was cursed to wander forever more.

  
  


After she finished her balled the dibbuns left her. And Moon Stalker got back to her sewing.

  
  


Moon Stalker was once again amazed by the amount of food. She sat between an otter and a hedgehog. She was about to start eating when she saw a little mousemaid siting all by herself. Moon Stalker picked up her plate and excused herself. She smiled as she swished her way over to the housemaid. Moon Stalker was happy to be out of that restricting habit. And into her flowing skirt, and lose blouse. 

"Sit here, may I." Moon Stalker asked the little mouse maid. The mouse nodded. 

"My name tis Moon Stalker, what tis yours."

"Meonna," she said picking at her food.

"What tis wrong?" Moon Stalker asked.

"Nothing." Meonna huffed.

"I do not think I can eat all this you want to help me?" Moon Stalker smiled. Meonna looked at her for the first time smiling slightly she nodded. Moon Stalker helped her into her lap. 

"You want to see something funny, over there look." Moon Stalker point over to a mole that had fallen asleep, his head falling in to his food, causing him too wake up. Meonna laughed, thru out the rest of the meal the two pointed out funny things to each other.

  
  


"Marten do you remember that mousemaid that was found last fall?" Bella asked her eyes on Moon Stalker and Meonna.

"Yes, the one that wouldn't talk?" Marten said.

"Yes, well I think she just made a friend." Bella smiled. Marten looked over to the two.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"That's right, you been gone. She is one Gonff found by the east gate. She was beaten and nearly frozen. The Dibbuns really like her. Her name is Moon Stalker, she is a warrior as well." 

Bella said. Marten nodded.

  
  


"They found me in the forest." Meonna said quietly. Moon Stalker herd her thought.

"They found I as well. Your parents?" Moon Stalker asked softly.

"I don't know, they think they are dead." Meonna said.

"Very well. Ja, I have a solution. I have no daughter, and you have no mother, so I will be your mother. If you want." Moon Stalker said. Meonna looked amazed, 

"Really?"

"Ja, really." Moon Stalker was nearly knocked of her seat, as Meonna hugged her.

"Ackk, I can not breath." Meonna loosened her grip, tears streaming down her face. "You must do I one favor thou, tell me, why are we having a feast?" Moon Stalker asked quietly.

"Oh Marten the Warrior has returned, he went on an errand of some kind." Meonna said.

"Ahh I see. You well have to let I go no. I will be back but now I have to dances." Moon Stalker stood up setting Meonna in her spot. Moon Stalker made her way to the head table where Abbess Germaine, Bella, Marten, Gonff, and Columbine sat. When she looked at Marten she nodded slightly, she recognized a fellow warrior when she saw one. Bowing to the table she said, "I am going to preform a dance that tis done in the village of Katema. To welcome home a warrior."

Moon Stalker made her way to a big open area, drawing her sword from it new scabbard at her back. She turned to Gonff, "do you know the tune, 'Around the Fire?'" Gonff smiled as he pulled out his flute. He played the first few notes, letting them die away, he waited for her to single.

Moon Stalker took up her position, her sword straight out, held loosely in her right paw. Her left paw held above her head. She nodded her head, and Gonff started playing. Moon Stalker spun and slashed in time with the music. It was neither fighting nor was it quite dancing. She thru her sword up, and spun, skirt bellowing out. Everyone watched in rapped amazement, as the sword slowly spun up hilt over blade. Moon Stalker spun three times before jumping up, and snatching the blade out of the air. When the last note was hanging as Moon Stalker fell to her knees blade held in her hand, pommel towards Marten. No beast moved, then everyone started clapping, and cheering. Moon Stalker turned red as she went to resheath her sword. 

"Where did you get you sword?" Marten asked coming up next to her. Moon Stalker looked at her sword as if seeing it for the first time. "It has been in I family for ages. The story goes, that the blade was given to the Queen of the Eastern shores by the sea. The hilt was given by the very earth itself. The crosspiece was carried to them on the wind. With the pommel sprouted by fire." Moon Stalker smiled as she studied her sword. The blade was of a deeper blue with the tiny hint of green in it, it had water like design on the blade. The crosspiece was of a lighter blue, with clouds etched in it. The rope that was warped on the hilt looked like every thread was of a different shade of green or brown. The pommel had a yellow stone, with fleck of red and orange in it. Moon Stalker then sheathed the sword, "It was given to my family to protect the shores of the eastern sea. Ja, it tis the sword that will strike down those who killed my family." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok, bear with me. I am changing a little. One, Bella, and Gonff live at Redwall. Two, it was built much quicker that I think it would have been though it is not completely built yet.. Three, Marten has not given up his warriors ways yet. That is all. Oh one more thing, Moon Stalker is about the same age as Marten. And this story takes place about a year, four seasons after the defate of Kotir. (Note I said About). So when Marten was off at the badger mountain. Moon Stalker village was being destroyed.


	3. Warrior's Two

Warrior's Two

  
  


(One more note, the book the Legend of Luke has not happened yet.)

  
  


Spring was it the air. Everybeast got to work. Many of them where helping with the building of Redwall. Some where planting and wedding the garden. Others where cooking. And one was watching the Dibbuns. 

Moon Stalker smiled as she played with the dibbuns. Occasionally she would help with the building but mostly kept the dibbuns busy. Meonna, had been adopted by Moon Stalker. Meonna and a Squirrel named Tertsope, who where neither dibbuns nor adults. Help Moon Stalker to take care of the dibbuns. 

At the moment thought Moon Stalker was fighting off the Dibbuns by her self. The dibbuns were all holding stick like they where swords, and baby Gonflet was leading them. Moon Stalker had her own stick sword, fighting but being careful not to hurt any of them.

"Ja, back you horde, back I say." Moon Stalker laughed. "Hello Marten, care ta join in, could always use a bit of help here." Marten grabbed a nearby stick. Together they fought, they had a hard time standing sometimes, from laughing so hard.

"Theya be atreting, we hava them now!" Gonflet said,

"bur oi 'ont't think so." a baby mole said as the dibbuns backed up.

"Ja, We be Warriors, now tis that lunch I smell?" Moon Stalker said, the dibbuns looked at each other, they ran off hollering and shouted.

"Wash you paws, Little'uns, if I find one unclean paw. . ."she let the threat hang.

  
  


Moon Stalker held her sword in a ready position, the hilt was even with her right hip, tip even with her left eye. Marten held his in a vertical ready position. With out waning the tacked, Moon Stalker started to bring her tip down, in a slashing motion, Marten moved his sword up to block. They backed off, Marten jabbed serval times at Moon Stalker stomach, and shoulders, she battered the blade away each time. Marten then brought his sword down, as if he was going to cut her head in two, she moved her sword up, and neatly side step. The swords where pushing against each other at the cross hilts, Moon Stalker and Marten where face to face. Sweat poring down both faces.

"Will you marry me?" Marten asked. 

Moon Stalker stood still, "are you trying to trick I?" she asked as the swords broke away from each other. 

Marten shook his head, "no I speak the truth. I've only know you a short time but. . ." Moon Stalker looked him in the eyes, "Marten the Warrior of Redwall. I would be honored to be your wife." Moon Stalker smiled, "But if you think for one moment that I will wash your clothes and mend you shirts. . ." she shook her sword at him. Marten laughed with her. 

"What about Meonna?" Moon Stalker asked no longer laughing.

"What about her? She will be my daughter as well now." Marten smiled, as relief shown in Moon Stalker eyes. "Come on let's tell the others." Moon Stalker said pulling Marten out to where the others were building. 

  
  


There was a feast, Moon Stalker sat between Marten and Meonna. There was for starters, dandelion salad, with cheese dressing. Hotroot soup, shrimp biscuits, deeper-n-ever pie, scorns dripping with a creamy white gravy. There was at least five types of cheese. And that was the stuff Moon Stalker could identify. Not counting the dessert. 

Moon Stalker was happy, happier than she could every remember being.

  
  


Moon Stalker sat under a tree, tear streaming down her face. She herd somebeast coming near her spot. She pulled her dagger, her sword was hidden in her room. Marten came around the tree, "what's wrong?" he asked setting next to her. 

"I was think of my family. Ja, I am the queen of nothing, my village was destroyed and my mother killed. Since I completed the test, I would be the queen when my mother died." Moon Stalker said.

"I didn't know. . ." Marten said.

"Ja, my dear, I never spoke of it because it does not matter. Beside," Moon Stalker looked at her husband, "you have secrets too. A mouse maid visited my dreams this morning, she look like a friend of mine from my village. She said her name was Rose, she told me to take good care of you. I promised her I would. I will not ask you who she tis. We all have some things that say next to our hearts, never to be spoken of." Moon Stalker got up and left. 

  
  


"Ferdy, Coggs, will you two do I a huge favor? There tis a log, large branch really, my hand are full with these little'uns." Moon Stalker said as she tried to hold back a baby mouse, from the muddy pool of water.

"Yes Marm, well go get it right away." they said as they left. Moon Stalker watched in horror as the other little ones found the pool, and before Moon Stalker could do any thing Gonflet had lead them in to it. Sighing, she grabbed two of them and took them to the pond to clean off. "Tis going to be a long day, Ja." 

  
  


Moon Stalker smiled as creatures shouted out charges against Marten. Then the cake was brought out. Marten sat in a corner, Moon Stalker sat down next to him. She watched as Marten tried to get information out of Gonff. Finally Trimp, a hedgehog, blurted it out, "To the place you've been dreaming of, where you where born."

"But. . .but. . .what about the Abbey? The is provisions, arrangements. . ."

"No excuses, sir Warrior, it is all arranged. There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about." Columbine said. Marten looked at Moon Stalker, "but I can't leave you behind." he said

"Do not worry about I, somebeast has to stay and take care of. . .Ja. Why you cheeky little theft." she said looking at Gonflet, "as much as I would like to go with you." Moon Stalker smiled. "This tis something, I must not take part in. Now if you will excuse me, I must hunt down a little rouge and get my cake back." with that she was gone, chasing Gonflet and the other dibbuns that help him.

  
  


It had been nearly two weeks since Marten and the others had left. It was a cool summer morning, Moon Stalker tried to round up some dibbuns, as she look at Meonna, "Tell me aging why I agreed to take the little'uns out?" 

"Because every one here needs a break. All though, mother, I know you enjoy every moment." Meonna smiled. There was a splash and the two spun around, to see a hogbabe in the mud pit.

Moon Stalker tried to pick the little one out with out getting muddy, it didn't work. "Meonna, could you round up the little'uns, any more get in to the mud pit and they won't get to go, becuse tell be scrubbing pots. And make sure Tertsope has the food. I will be right back." After cleaning the hogbabe she changed, both of her normal clothes where dirty, so she pulled on one of the habits. After making sure her dagger was tucked in to place, she left. Her sword hidden under her bed.

  
  


Moon Stalker looked around, the dibbuns where all setting around munching quietly. Moon Stalker was grateful for that small favor. Then she relied Gonflet was missing, she stood up to find him when a rock stuck her in the back of her head, knocking her pass out. 

She awoke with a headack, and tied to a tree. She looked around, the berry baskets where over turned, and it was at least three hours later than it had been. Moon Stalker started to struggle, but she her some thing that caused her to stop. She waited for it again.

"Marm Moon are you awake?" a voice called from above, Moon Stalker relaxed, she new that voice.

"Tertsope, can you untie me?" she asked. Be fore she knew it she was on the ground trying to work circulation into her paws. Moon Stalker looked at Tertsope to thank him, and was surprised to see Gonflet. Gonflet sat, his eyes large, on Tertsope's back. Moon Stalker held her arms to Gonflet, he hoped into her arms. 

"Come on quietly." she grabbed Tertsope with her free hand. When she deemed it safe, she stared asking, "How many?"

"20, I think. I was trying to keep both of us quite." 

"You did the right thing, I will rescued the others, but first I have to get you back, did you see the leader?" 

"Yes he was a huge rat, they called him Ratless Furel. I think." Tertsope said. Moon Stalker growled under her breath.

  
  


Bella was worried, Moon Stalker and the dibbuns should have been back by now. Bella was keeping near the east gate, the one that they would come through. She was surprised when only Moon Stalker came through with Gonflet and Tertsope. 

"Bella, I need three days worth of food, in a small bag." Moon Stalker said as she handed Gonflet to her. 

"What happen?" Bella asked as Moon Stalker ran for her room.

"Ratless Furel and his socage of a band." 

  
  


Moon Stalker came out of her room every inch of a Katema warrior. From the blue streak above her right eye. To the leaf patterned shirt and pants, and the cloak that was sand colored on one side and brown on the other. Her sword on her back, sling and pouch on her waist, and dagger in her boots. One look at her and you know you are looking at a warrior. One look at her face and you know she is after revenge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reason Moon Stalker talks funny is because she is from the east, the word Ja, she use mostly 

as Yes, but sometimes it's just a word, like how the moles say, burr. 

She also never says me, always I. And is is tis :) this is the latest chapter, I know it seamed short (and is,) but I only wanted to get the story out. Perhaps later I'll go back and rewright it. 

Also the Legend of Luke is happen now :)


End file.
